


Unrequited

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef is in love with Mick.  Mick is in love with Josef.  They'll never tell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rainbowwizard1's prompt "Unrequited" at my drabble meme (http://echelonlove.livejournal.com/9902.html). This is my first Moonlight fic and I haven't watched Moonlight in a while, so it may not be completely in character. Oh well! Also, this is angsty...sorry...

Josef looked on sadly as Mick got dressed. The other man was preparing for his wedding to Beth Turner, BuzzWire reporter extraordinaire. The couple had been through a lot in the past couple of years, with Beth's boyfriend being killed, Mick's ex Coraline trying to break them up, and Mick having to give up humanity to save Beth. Josef was glad they had finally made it to the alter.

 

But that didn't mean he was happy.

Far from it in fact. He was in love with his long-time friend. The re-turning had been the thing that finally got him to admit it to himself. Seeing what Mick was willing to do for the one he loved made Josef realize just how far gone he himself was. He realized that he would do anything for Mick, whether his feelings were reciprocated or not.

He would even be the smiling best man at Mick's wedding.

 

****

 

Mick pulled on his suit jacket morosely. He should be happy. He was marrying Beth, the love of his life, today. But she wasn't really the love of his life. That title belonged to his best friend, Josef Kostan.

Josef and he had been friends for many years. But during that time, Mick had to constantly deal with his psycho-ex, Coraline. His attention had been drawn away from Josef. However, when she had been taken care of, and his budding relationship with Beth had stalled for a couple months, he took a closer look at his friendship with Josef.

He had reviewed all the meaningful glances, the more-than-friendly banter, the lingering touches. Everything led to the same conclusion: He was in love with Josef Kostan but had been too stupid to see it.

But none of that mattered now. He had promised himself to Beth for her human lifetime. Besides, his feelings would never be returned anyway. Josef was the perpetual ladies man. He would never give that up to be with him. Mick would just have to shove his feelings aside and put on a happy face for his wedding day.


End file.
